They'll Save Me From The Darkness
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: It's a rundown hotel with two beds. Younger kids in one, older kids in the other. But when Iggy and Fang both grab the sides of the bed, claustrophobic, insomniac, FREEZING, Max cannot sleep. It's rated because of relationship mentions. I think that it should be fine.


**I do not own Maximum Ride, but I read the series, and this little one-shot has been in my mind for a while, so I decided to write it down and post it up. It can be sometime around the first or second books, when Max still has her explosion headaches and the Voice.**

We were in a rundown hotel which very obviously had shady stuff going on in many of the rooms. I preferred sleeping outside, where we didn't have to spend any money, but after the whole Erasers attack, we decided sleeping where we couldn't be seen would be safer. Not that it would really matter if they can track me from my arm, but whatever makes the flock happy, right?

We walked over to the front desk where a man smoking a cigarette, and looking extremely, well, yucky, was waiting for us to make up our minds if we wanted to stay or not.

"It's not too late to run." I whispered.

Iggy shook his head slightly. "Max, we're staying."

"Fine. Whatever." One word sentences. They get the point across that I wasn't very thrilled fairly well.

Angel reached up and took my hand, and I smiled at her. We all knew the risks. We took them every day. What was one night of sleeping in a comfortable bed?

"We only have one room left." The guy drawled. "You want to all sleep in that room?"

"Yes, thank you." I nodded.

Without stopping to wonder exactly how old we were, or even why we had so many people in our party, or why we had no luggage, or how exactly we were supposed to stay in just one room, he tossed me the keys and turned away, effectively ending the conversation.

We hurried up to our room using the stairs, rather than the rickety, practically broken, puny little elevator. It was just on the second floor, so the walk wasn't bad.

I found our room without too much trouble, and I quickly unlocked it to reveal our prize – a very small room. There were two beds, one queen sized and one king sized, and another door most likely connecting to the bathroom. Along with that, there was just one beaten-up-probably-bought-at-a-garage-sale dining table.

"I call bathroom first!" I announced, grabbing the shower before Gazzy could perfume it.

In about an hour, we were all done with our showers and lounging on the beds, unwilling to turn off the lights just yet. Iggy and Gazzy played a competitive game of "Which Bomb Do You Know Best?" Eventually, though, I had to enforce the bedtime rules.

"Time to go to bed, guys." I said. Angel, Nudge and I climbed onto the queen sized bed, while the boys took the other one. It was silent for a while, as we tried to get to sleep.

Suddenly – "OW!" I shrieked as I was unkindly kicked onto the floor.

"Max, did you fall out of bed?" Nudge asked sleepily.

"NO! You two kicked me out." I growled.

After trying unsuccessfully to sleep again, and ending on the ground TWICE, I flipped the light back on.

"This is not working." I grumbled, rubbing my sore back.

"Gazzy, just switch with Max." Fang suggested, sighing a little impatiently.

"Sure." Gazzy leaped up and hurried over to the queen sized bed. I turned off the light and made my way to wear the boys had been sleeping. Well, laying in the dark waiting for sleep to snatch them.

Then I realized that Iggy had grabbed the left side, and Fang had the right. Which left me the middle. Now, I don't mind sharing a bed with the two, but considering Fang and my recent relationship (or lack of one, both of us wondering what's going on,) and the fact that they're both BOYS, I really wanted a side, not the middle. Plus, my claustrophobia was a factor.

I must have looked like an idiot, just standing there staring at the bed with a nervous look on my face, because Fang sighed shifted slightly.

"Max, are you getting in the bed or not?" He snapped.

With a resigned sigh, I climbed over Iggy, who grumbled a little, and slipped into the space that was mine.

I couldn't sleep. I figured that out immediately. I was cold, first of all. You'd think the blankets would be warm, but nope. I even tried pulling the blankets as close as possible to keep the heat, but it sure didn't work.

Fang seemed to realize my restlessness, or something, because he turned onto his side, facing me, and wrapped me up in his arms. After a moment, Iggy turned and threw his one arm around Fang and me, so that I was completely enveloped in the heat of their two bodies.

'Oh, how sweet,' wouldn't even be able to cover what I was feeling. I'm not much for gushy, mushy thoughts, but at that moment, even I couldn't help but feel as though I had the sweetest family in the world.

I quit wriggling away and snuggled deeper into our warm…group hug? Whatever it was called. I closed my eyes and let sleep come to me, knowing that my friends would always be there too save me from the darkness.

**Sorry if it didn't make any sense whatsoever. It's late and I'm tired.**


End file.
